Sterek 'You Belong with Me' Fanfiction
by MischiefManaged98
Summary: Summary: Derek and Stiles both like the other, but they don't know their feelings are reciprocated. At their Prom, Stiles sings a song written about Derek, his girlfriend and how he feels about it.


Sterek Fanfiction

'You Belong with Me'

Highschool AU

Summary: Derek and Stiles both like the other, but they don't know their feelings are reciprocated. At their Prom, Stiles sings a song written about Derek, his girlfriend and how he feels about it.

SS POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prom.

That's all everyone has been talking about lately.

Everyone's talking about their dates, and the music and all the fun they're going have.

But for me, Stiles Stilinski, I'm not talking about Prom at all. Because I don't have a date to go with, no has asked me yet.

'Why don't I ask someone?' Is that what you're thinking?

Well, the only person I want to ask, doesn't like me back.

Derek Hale, captain of the Lacrosse team, my neighbor, the most popular guy in school and the only guy who holds Stiles' heart.

Too bad he's not single.

LH POV

Laura Hale has a plan.

A plan to get my dumb brother, Derek, to dump his girlfriend, Kate Argent, and ask out the guy he likes.

Stiles Stilinski, the biggest nerd at Beacon Hill High, our neighbor, and the guy crushing on my brother.

It seems that everyone but Derek can see how Stiles feels about him.

It's about time they realize that…

DH POV

Everyone keeps talking about Prom and it makes me sad.

All I want to do is break up with Kate and be with Stiles, but its obvious he doesn't want to be with me. He never speaks to me, looks constipated whenever he hears my name and turns away whenever he sees me.

And I hate it. I hate it because even though it is extremely clear he hates me, I still fell for him.

And I want to hate him for it. For making me fall in love with him.

But I can't…

SS POV

It's a week before Prom and I have an idea to make my feelings known.

It's risky and could ruin my entire high school life and break my heart, but I have to do it.

Because it kills me every day that I see him with Kate, not knowing that someone else cares for him too.

My idea will hopefully let him know that I love him.

I'm gonna write him a song…

NO POV

It's prom night and guess what?

Stiles is nervous as hell. But he's going to go through with it anyway.

Because he has too…

Otherwise, Scott McCall and Lydia Martin, best friends of Stiles Stilinski, will kill him.

NO POV

Everyone is here, settled in with their dates and their friends and Stiles is behind the stage, holding his guitar, waiting to be called on to sing.

He waited a few minutes and then their principal announces him and he steps out from behind the curtain.

As soon as he looks out, he is blinded by the spotlights on him.

As his vision clears, he looks up and sees Derek standing alone right in front of the stage.

ALONE, not with Kate.

That gives him confidence and he takes a deep breath, adjusts the microphone stand and starts to play…

" _You're on the phone with your girlfriend,_

 _she's upset_

 _She's going off about something that you said,_

 _Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do."_

Stiles looks straight at Derek when he sings, staring into his eyes, hoping to show him that this song is about him.

" _I'm in my room,_

 _It's a typical Tuesday night_

 _I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,_

 _And she'll never know your story like I do._

 _But she wears short skirts,_

 _I wear T-shirts_

 _She's cheer captain,_

 _And I'm on the bleachers_

 _Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

 _And find that what you're looking for,_

 _has been here the whole time._

 _If you can see that I'm the one who understands you,_

 _Been here all along so why can't you see?_

 _You belong with me_

 _You belong with me._

As he is staring at Derek, Stiles sees when he gasps, realizing that its about him. But that doesn't top him, he continues singing:

" _Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans,_

 _Can't help thinking this is how its ought to be_

 _Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_

' _Hey isn't this easy?'_

 _And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town,_

 _I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down_

 _You say you're fine_

 _I know you better than that_

' _Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?'_

 _She wears high heels_

 _I wear sneakers_

 _She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,_

 _Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

 _And find that what you're looking for, has been here the whole time_

 _If you can see that I'm the one who understands you,_

 _Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

 _You belong with me_

 _Standing by and waiting at your back door_

 _All this time how could you not know,_

 _Baby, you belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

 _Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night,_

 _I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're about to cry_

 _And I know you're favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

 _Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

 _Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

 _Been here all along so why can't you see_

 _You belong with me_

 _Standing by and waiting at your back door_

 _All this time_

 _How could you not know?_

 _Baby you belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

 _Have you ever thought just maybe?_

 _You belong with me_

 _You belong with me"_

As he finishes the song, staring at Derek, he could hear the crowd cheering and clapping…

But all he cares about is Derek.

Stiles walks off the stage, puts his guitar away and walks into the crowd.

Everyone sees him walking and claps him on the back or touches his shoulder in congrats.

Stiles barely registers it, he's too busy looking at Derek, who is too busy staring at the stage to notice him walking towards him.

Stiles taps him on the shoulder, which snaps him out of his thoughts and he turns.

And then freezes, like he wasn't expecting Stiles to be there.

Derek blinks multiple times, staring at Stiles like he's an alien.

A look of hurt comes across Stiles' face and he turns to leave, but Derek finally snaps out of it and grabs his arm.

Stiles turns to face him but keeps his head down, unable to see the disgust on Derek's face.

But what he didn't expect, was Derek pulling his head up by his chin. When Stiles looks at his face, he doesn't find disgust, he finds happiness and affection in the shape of a smile.

Derek doesn't move his hand from his chin, not that Stiles is complaining…

"Was that about me?"

"What?" Stiles replies, too busy staring at Derek.

"Was that song about me?" Derek repeats.

Stiles swore he could hear hope in his voice.

"Maybe… Yeah, it was. Is-is that a problem?"

"No, it's not a problem, Stiles." Derek says, bringing both hands up to cup Stiles' cheeks.

"In fact, it is welcomed very, very much." Derek continues with a grin, inching his face closer to Stiles'.

Stiles leans in too and their lips meet.

In their minds, it's as if fireworks just exploded, all around them.

They pulled back a minute later, and they grinned at each other.

"Does this mean you feel the same?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah, it does. Is that a problem?" Derek replies.

"No, it's not a problem, Derek." Stiles says with a grin, leaning in for another kiss.

"In fact, it is welcomed very, very much."  
Their lips meet for a second time and fireworks explode again.

And in that moment, they both know that their will be a lot more fireworks in the future.


End file.
